


Taxi cabs and busy streets (that never bring you back to me)

by Gia_1



Category: Brittana - Fandom, Glee
Genre: Everything is Different, F/F, Faberry, Finchel - Freeform, Glee - Freeform, Glee Royalty AU, I made it like that for the sake of my Taylor Swift addiction, I think thats it for right now, Klaine, Multi, Other, Taylor Swift - Freeform, also the kingdoms arent technologically advanced, brittana, but thats just for plot convenience, like literally - Freeform, not even their parents names are the same, samcedes - Freeform, takes place in and around 2020 but no covid, thank you for reading I appreciate it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_1/pseuds/Gia_1
Summary: AU. Santana's the heir to the throne and is looking for an escape from her Princess duties. Brittany is that escape.. until she isn't.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Taxi cabs and busy streets (that never bring you back to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my story~ first off.. no smut. I, for one, can't write smut for shit and two, my friend is reading this story... shout out to her! So yes, no smut.. but it is implied, so don't worry about that. Second, I couldn't think of anything for kingdom names so I took other words and just named the kingdom's after the words. So, all of the Kingdom's names do have meanings (from what I remember) so if you want, search them up! The title of the fic are lyrics from "Come Back... Be here" by Taylor Swift. Also, to avoid any confusion, I am uploading this story under different names on my Wattpad and Ff.net account (Wattpad's name is going to be "Come Back... Be here" and Ff.net's name is going to be "Say you’ll see me again (even if it’s just pretend)"). I think that's everything, so now we can actually get into the story.. you guys are seriously going to hate me by the end of this. I promise you that. (Another side note: I liked the idea of Sam and Quinn being siblings and being Britt's cousins; it made things a lot easier with me on my end of writing, so shout out to the person who I first saw do that on here. I forgot who they were, but I love their fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Santana's the heir to the throne and is looking for an escape from her princess duties. Brittany's that escape... until she isn't.

"Santana," Her father's voice cuts through her thoughts that had consumed her. She looks up and over at him, waiting for him to keep speaking. "You can't keep skipping school, it's important that you go so you know how to rule a kingdom properly so one day you can take my place." He says sternly. She sighs and looks back to the carriage window, watching the tree's move by at a moderate pace- _'curse who ever thought technology should be at a bare minimum here!'_ \- before responding. "Papi, I don't see why I have to attend the class. It's all stuff I already know, there's no point in going!" She argues, not tearing her eyes away from the moving trees. Antonio huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, "Santana I know you don't care all that much about this, but you have to be a good Queen when the time comes. You don't want to be like that.. President of the United States, correct?" He asks her,- he always knew how to push her buttons - one of his eyebrows raised. She snaps her head to look at him. "God no! Gross- I'd never want to do that to the people of Elysian.." She mumbles, looking down to her feet. He nods, a small smirk plastered on his face. "You don't want the kingdom to end up like Heliophilia, do you?" He asks again. She shakes her head, wincing slightly at the mention of the Kingdom across the dark forest. The girl doesn't have exactly pleasant memories of Heliophilia. Nobody in the Lopez line does, but Santana has the worst memories. She doesn't like to dwell on them, because ultimately they drag her down and lower her self esteem. She doesn't need that kind of negativity spreading throughout her and then, by association, her kingdom. Santana sighs, "No, never. That's exactly what I don't want, and under my rule that would never happen, class or no class." She argues after a beat of silence. Her father groans in frustration and hits his head against the backwall of the carriage. "Why must you be so stubborn?" He asks, staring at the ceiling of the carriage. Santana giggles softly, shaking her head at her dad's frustration. They sit in silence for a few minutes- Santana staring out the window and Antonio thinking of ways to get his daughter to go to the god forsaken classes. -before an idea hits Antonio over the head. He smirks as he sticks his head out of the window and towards the front of the carriage. Santana watches her dad's actions with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Noah! Stop the carriage!" He calls before sticking his head back into the vehicle, a smirk plastered on his face. "Papi, what are you doing? We aren't home yet." Santana says, confused. "Wonderful observation, Santi," he says sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her before getting back on track, "Anyways. If you don't want to go to class, well, then you can walk home." Santana stares at her father with a bewildered expression. "Come again?" Santana says, making sure she heard what he said correctly- his smirk only grows. "I said, if you don't want to go to class, you can walk home." 

"But wait- If I walk home- It'll take me hours to even reach the town square, how do you expect me to climb a mountain!?" Santana exclaims and Antonio simply shrugs. "Figure it out, Mija. You did this to yourself!" He says, trying to contain his giggle at his daughter's face. "You shouldn't have worn the expensive boots today, Santi." He says, teasing her further. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, not sure what to say. Antonio bites his lip to keep from laughing. "Go on, get out and start walking. It'll take you a few hours." He says, finally giggling. Santana doesn't know what to say, so she obliges with a few huffs about how she "didn't know this was going to happen" and "if I did, I wouldn't have worn my new boots." 

"Puck, do something!" Santana calls to the boy at the front of the carriage. "No can do, Santana. I may work for you but whatever Mr. Lopez says overrules what you say." He says, amused and apologetic at the same time. Santana groans and throws her head back, looking up at the sky. Antonio's laugh echoes throughout the carriage and the forest. Eventually, he calms down and sticks his head out of the carriage window, looking at Santana who looks just.. defeated. "Well then, Santana. I'll see you back at the castle in a few hours! Try not to get your clothes too dirty.. it takes a lot of energy to go down to the well and wash it." He says as Puck commands the horses to keep moving. Santana watches as the carriage pulls away until it's out of sight. She stands in the middle of the dirt path, not sure what to do. 

It was advised against to go wandering in the dark forest alone- Santana heard that in Heliophilia, it's citizens are told to not go in unless they have a "strong male" with them -so it was quite.. odd that her father just threw her out of the carriage and is allowing her to wander through the forest. It was hammered into her head since the beginning of time- _"Don't go into the dark forest without some form of protection, mija."_

Santana supposed that this is what she got for skipping out on her classes. Her father must really trust her to not die in the forest if he just.. left her here without a horse, or her sword for that matter. At least her father had faith that she'd make it out of there alive- unscaved? definitely not. Alive? yes. 

So, Santana begins to walk. 

* * *

Around an hour in, Santana managed to wander into the woods. She's not sure when she strayed from the dirt path and into the woods, but it happened somehow, and she wasn't exactly angry about it. The place she was in currently was beautiful- it was covered in purple and pink flowers and a small stream running through it. She took to picking some of them, keeping a mental note to give them to the Castle Gardener, Tina, when she gets home. She'd enjoy them. 

She'd also taken to talking to herself, saying things like "I just wish I wasn't a Princess so I didn't have to go to that stupid fucking class.", but she was usually distracted from her rants because of the flowers and just overall scenery of the area she was in. 

But, the only downside of being in the woods is that she has no clue how far she is from the village. She could be walking in the complete opposite direction, but she won't know until it's too late. 

Still, she continued to walk straight, stopping every once in a while to pick flowers and look at the view 

* * *

2 and a half hours in, Santana was covered in dirt, her shirt was unbuttoned, and one of her suspenders was hanging off her shoulder. It was surprisingly hot in the forest, and she couldn't take it anymore so she just unbuttoned her shirt. It's not like there was anybody around to see her (and it wasn't even that bad, she had a bra on!), which is also why she continued her whole "Fuck being royal, I want to be normal" rant again. 

The rants of course were stopped short because Santana was.. parched, to say the least. Her mouth was dry and it became increasingly harder and harder to swallow- and talk -due to the dryness. She really needed to find a stream or a lake that she can drink from if she wanted to make it back home. She wonders if she should head back to the place she was in earlier, and drink from that stream, but she would just be wasting more time. 

But then, she see's an opening in the tree's- or, well, the tree's curving away from each other and ivy, vines and other green's slightly cover the opening -and a glint from the sun hitting something inside the opening gives away that it's water. _'Water! Thank you whatever god there may be above!'_

Santana practically sprints into the opening, and was met with a beautiful sight: The water was blue, but it was clear so you could see your feet if you went in, there was a waterfall to her right all the way at the far end of the water (the body of water seemed to be a lake, because it kept going outwards and through the trees), flowers were in the water, floating along the edge of the water and sometimes even in the middle, and a little ways away across the lake, was a small temple- it had a few small steps leading up to the main platform with around 7 pillars holding up the top. It looked like there used to be a statue of some kind in the middle of the platform, but it wasn't there anymore. It looked like there used to be other things there at a time surrounding the temple, but they weren't there anymore. The setting sun really tied the whole place together; it made the atmosphere magical. Santana could stay there for a little, regroup, drink the water from the pond (she's resided to calling it a pond) and then be back on her way towards home. It was pure bliss!

Until a voice came from Santana's right, 

"Uh.. who are you?"


End file.
